La femme qu'il attendait
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Résumé des conquêtes de Gojyô... Ficclet, Hakkaï x Gojyô


**Titre de la fanfic :** La « femme » qu'il attendait

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Les filles, pas tellement, elles m'appartiennent aussi

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, ficclet, mi-song fic

**Couple :** Hakkaï x Gojyo

**Notes :** Dédicace à Hakkaiounet que j'aaaime !

**Note : **Je n'ai repris que le refrain de « la fleur aux dents ». Cette chanson appartient à Joe Dassin.

Tout le monde le savait : Gojyô était un éternel coureur de jupon. Même une fois qu'il voyageait à l'ouest, il voulait encore mettre les filles dans son lit. En même temps, il avait du charme, mais pas que, il avait aussi la technique. Et si certains se tuaient à essayer de pouvoir faire des choses avec des belles jeunes femmes, la plupart enviaient l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus compter ses conquêtes, mais il y avait une chose dont Gojyô était sûr : Certaines l'avait énormément marqué.

iIl y a les filles dont on rêve/i

Il y avait celle que Gojyô voyait en rêve, du genre bien formée, qui était vraiment le meilleur coup qu'il n'est jamais vu au monde. Elle ne serait pas aussi bruyante que le singe – et heureusement -, et ne se plaindrait pas de tout ce qu'il ferait. Elle l'aimerait, et lui, oh…Peut-être qu'il l'aimerait, sûrement. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Au lit, elle serait une déesse ! Et dans les autres situations aussi.

iEt celles avec qui l'on dort/i

Après, il y avait celles qui visitaient son lit. Elles étaient nombreuses, toutes différentes et si ressemblantes. Blonde, brune, rousse, autre couleur de cheveux, aux yeux bleus, gris, noir, marron, vert, etc… Avec un chignon, ou sans, cheveux courts, ou longs. Bref, parfois, leur seul point commun était bel et bien d'être dans le lit de Gojyô. Aussi, il les avait rencontrées lors d'une partie de poker, le plus souvent, ainsi ça faisait une ressemblance en plus.

Seulement, elles n'étaient là que pour compenser ses besoins masculins. Rien d'autre. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

iIl y a les filles qu'on regrette/i

Bon bien sûr, forcément, elles n'étaient pas toutes parfaites. Certaines plus que d'autres. Ce genre de coup, Gojyô les regrettaient fortement. C'est vrai : Elles étaient si mauvaises au lit, qu'il aurait préféré être impuissant plutôt que de devoir faire des trucs avec elles. Généralement, il arrêtait vite l'acte, et finissait par prétexter qu'il avait sommeil, pour ensuite faire semblant de dormir.

iEt celles qui laissent des remords/i

Avec celles qui n'étaient pas parfaites, il y avait celles qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. Parce que vraiment, c'étaient les meilleures au lit ! Elles étaient très expérimentées, et franchement, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça ! Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça, elles avaient vraiment tout pour plaire, drôles, et tout. Pas stupide et nunuches, mais plutôt assez intelligentes. Seulement, elles étaient assez rares, et forcément, quand il devait les quitter, il avait un semblant de remord.

iIl y a les filles que l'on aime/i

Une chose est sûre : Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. Pour lui, elles n'étaient qu'une aventure d'un jour, un petit plaisir éphémère, et rien d'autre. Bien sûr, il arrivait parfois que Gojyô ait l'impression de ressentir plus que ça, mais généralement, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'amour, alors dans le fond, il n'en avait jamais vraiment aimé une seule, bien qu'il ne les traite tout de même pas comme des « jouets sexuels ».

iEt celles qu'on aurait pu aimer/i

Pourtant, il y en a qui avaient vraiment, mais vraiment tout pour plaire. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de suffire. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Comme s'il elles avaient pleins de trucs de bien, mais pas assez. Alors, dans le fond, il aurait pu les aimer, c'est vrai, mais…Non.

iEt puis un jour, il y a la femme qu'on attendait/i

Mais malgré toutes ses conquêtes, toutes ses belles femmes qui étaient folles de lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que Gojyô aimait. Pour de vrai, et il en était sûr. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas rencontré au coin d'une rue, ou lorsqu'il jouait du poker. Non, leur rencontre fut des plus originales. Cette personne était à demi-morte quand le tabou l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Et franchement, il y avait bien que Lui, qu'il pouvait aimer.

Bon, bien sûr, Hakkaï n'était pas une femme, donc c'était une expérience assez différente au lit. En plus, ce n'était même plus l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui dominait la situation, mais passons. En plus, l'ancien professeur avait tendance à très souvent le réprimander quand, par exemple, il utilisait ces canettes comme cendrier. Mais, dans le fond, tout ça, Gojyô s'en foutait, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé. Cette personne qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Et à la surprise de tous, ce n'était même pas une femme. C'était bel et bien, Cho Hakkaï. Et qu'importe les rumeurs, les ragots ou quoique ce soit qui puisse ternir à sa réputation d'étalon. Il l'aimait, et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Fin


End file.
